Jack Douglass
John Patrick'' ''"Jack" Douglass is the creator of Jacksfilms, which he started on June 26, 2006. Douglass is most famous for his infomercial parodies spoofing products from the ShamWow to the Snuggie, as well as his Your Grammar Sucks series. He is also well known for his series videos called PMS which feature random comedy videos using parodies, music and sketches. Most viewers prefer YGS though half of Jack's fans have to dislike the latter, saying he should pay more attention to PMS. He also appears as Intern 2/Flowchart in MyMusic. Biography Jack Douglass, born John Patrick Douglass, was born on June 30, 1988. He attended American University, graduating with a major in Film and a minor in Music. He was dating Kristen Klessig during the years of 2010-2012, but they have since broken up. He used to live in Maryland, but moved to Los Angeles in October 2010, where he currently resides, to get closer to his YouTube colleagues. This was confirmed when Jack put up a video announcing his move, as well as a series of travel vlogs that would accompany it. He is now dating Erin. As of August 7th 2013, Jack was placed in a hospital due to severe abdominal pains. This forced him to postpone doing the 56th episode of YGS. Videos Jack launched his main YouTube channel, Jacksfilms, on June 26, 2006. He regularly uploads new videos to the channel. On June 27, 2013, he achieved 1,000,000 subscribers. He has over 159 million video views and over 230 video uploads (as of July 9, 2013). The first video he uploaded was a commercial for the Handy Pen. The video featured Jack's family members. He later uploaded his most popular video, The WTF Blanket (Snuggie Parody), on January 22, 2009. As of May 8, 2013, the video has earned over 20.8 million views. On July 1, 2012, Jacksfilms achieved 100 million video views. The channel now has 1 million subscribers as of June 27th, 2013. Many of Jack's films are parodies, often about Apple products and infomercials, and his Your Grammar Sucks series, which has been featured on Huffington Post in which he makes fun of incorrect uses of grammar, spelling and punctuation in YouTube and Facebook comments. The most popular episode, which includes cameos by Sean Klitzner and Toby Turner, has garnered over 1 million views. Douglass addresses his fans as "biches", a misspelling of "bitches", which first appeared on the first Your Grammar Sucks. His most successful videos are either parodies, music videos, or sketches; bringing about a new series of videos, abbreviated as 'PMS'. Jack is also known for his Chad series which revolves around a "Delta Sig Delta" frat boy named Chad "Broseph" Huntington. Videos featuring Chad usually features the character giving a review of a movie, while having a buzzword or Chad giving work out advice. His channel also includes a mini-series called "DUBSTEP SOLVES EVERYTHING," a show currently consisting of 3 episodes that make fun of Dubstep music. On December 16, 2012, the Fine Brothers released a video titled Teens React To Jacksfilms. Douglass saw a rapid rise in subscribers gaining almost 100,000 in the following week. On February 28, 2013, Jack appeared in an episode of the Fine Brothers show "YouTubers React" called "YouTubers React to Rickroll". He has since appeared in three more recent "Youtubers React" videos, titled "YouTubers React to Japanese Commercials" as well as "YouTubers React to Fresh Prince Reunion" and "Youtubers React to K-pop". Jack's videos have been viewed over 385 million times (as of May 9, 2015). Jack has collaborated several times with Olga Kay, Exotic Jess, Vincent Cyr, Stefan Li, Toby Turner and Sean Klitzner. Douglass, Turner and Klitzner have collaborated in the same video together on several occasions, and are collectively known as the "Sideburns Crew" due to their musical collaborations. Music Jack has large fields of musical talent, being able to play instruments like the piano, guitar, and ukelele. This is greatly displayed whenever he puts up songs on his channel, sometimes as part of the Sideburns Crew. Some of his songs include: *YGS: The Rap - For his fifteenth, twenty-fifth, thirty-fifth, forty-fifth, sixty-fifth, seventy-fifth, and ninety-ninth episodes, Jack turned all the YouTube comments in the videos into a rap song. Surprisingly, all the comments were organized to make rhyming lyrics, and they are some of his most popular YGS episodes yet, especially the sixty-fifth. *The Valentine's Day Song - As part of the Sideburns Crew, Jack put up a song on Valentine's Day 2012 stating how in Valentine's Day solitude you can still be hopeful that "Cupid's arrow is on its way". *All I Want For Christmas Is A Girlfriend - In December 2007, Jack uploaded a holiday-themed song about how much he wants a girlfriend as a Christmas present, as he feels isolated and despairing about still being single. This song showed off his ukelele skills during his solo, with his ukelele in the shape of a small Gibson Flying V. *Jack City Bich - In April of 2012, Jack uploaded a very short song that mainly epitomized his work and experiences on YouTube, mentioning lots of people that are and aren't in his videos. Auto-Tune Jesus also made a short appearance in the song as well. With 22 uses of the word "bich", this is the song which bears the most uses of the word let alone in 1:50 or less. My Music Jack is also known for playing the role of Intern 2/Flowchart on MyMusic, a show funded by YouTube's $100 million original channel initiative. MyMusic has nearly 500,000 subscribers and over 45 million video views as of April 12, 2015.ndoing